


Rescue

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, I'm sorry for doing such things to the characters I love..., Loki Feels, M/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Thor Feels, Thor loves Loki, Thor rescues Loki, evil guards doing evil things, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has to be punished for his crimes. Can Thor save him? </p><p>The story contains explicit violence! If that's not your cup of tea don't read, please! </p><p>The story is in English. A German version (named "Rettung") is also available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I rescue you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah - another Thorki! <3
> 
> Have fun reading, even if I'm not nice to our two beloved gods. - But don't panic - there'll be a happy ending! ^^ 
> 
> I don't make any money with this and the characters don't belong to me!

My hand is shaking as I take the needle off the golden pillow. How could they? They force me to do this. To do this to you. It’s disgusting. 

I could convince them to do it alone. Just you and me. But I couldn’t convince them to impose you another punishment. 

The needle seems to be as heavy as a spear in my hand. It shimmers silver in the light, dazzles me as I turn it from one side to another. 

The spool with the twine is still laying on the pillow. Even now I have tears in my eyes. I can’t do this. Don’t want to. I hate myself for this. 

I try to put the twine through the loop, but it won’t work. My hands are shaking so hard that I fail. 

“Brother.” Your voice is gentle, without fear. You come close to me with your bonds. You can only make little steps and you nearly can’t move your arms when you take the needle and the twine from me. “Let me do this for you.” 

I look at you, stunned, as you take the instruments of your pain from my hands and prepare them. 

“So”, you say and hand the needle with the now threaded twine back to me. Then without my instruction you kneel in front of me, your eyes fixed on my face, a smile on your lips. It breaks my heart. 

“Loki, I -” My voice stops. I can’t do this. 

“It’s alright, Thor. I forgive you.” You lay one of your hands on mine. It’s the one which is holding the needle and it’s shaking worse now. 

“But you don’t deserve this. Why do they force me into this?” A tear runs down my face now. Of course I feel ashamed for it. I’m ashamed of you seeing me like that. I always wanted to be the strong one. The one to protect you. It seems to be reversed. 

“Anyway, Brother. I told this lies. And so I have to take the punishment. You just have to do it because they think this will hurt me even more. Don’t worry about me. They do me a favor. I wouldn’t wish someone else to fulfill my pain than you, Thor. You’re my beloved brother. I wouldn’t want to give my body and its distortion to someone else. Come on now, bring it to an end. Release yourself from your pain. I don’t want you to be sad because of me.“ 

While you speak your hands softly stroke my arms. You try to give me something to hold on to, to give me hope. My hands are still shaking but I try to concentrate. If I couldn’t do it someone else would and he wouldn’t be as careful. 

I put the needle on the edge of your lips and press it into the pale flesh. It pushes through surprisingly easy and you don’t even wince one bit as I do it. I look at you interrogative. Your only answer is a new smile, even if your eyes show so much pain. It’s not the pain caused by the needle, it’s a different pain. One only you know about. 

They can’t imagine the pain they force to me by hurting you. Another stitch. Your blood flows slow and warm over my fingers. Soaks the twine, colors your white skin red. I pull the first loop slowly and carefully. I nearly haven’t got the heart to do it. 

“Tighter, brother.” 

It should be your last words for a long time. One of my tears falls down on your lips, when I make the last stitches. It mixes up with your blood, let it shine like rubies. 

After I knotted and cut the twine I drop the needle. I can’t carry this weight any longer. Your hands catch me. Embrace my face. 

I look at you through my tears. Your beautiful face is ruined. You can’t talk anymore but your eyes tell enough. But it isn’t enough for me. I want to hear your voice, want to drown in your words. There wouldn’t be any again. 

Tender but circuitous because of your bonds you wipe away the tears. 

“Oh, brother.” Now that my hands stopped shaking my voice does instead. I hold you in my arms and pull you closer. “Forgive me.” 

We stand like this for a moment. It feels like eternity before you push away. You look me deep in the eye until you could see my soul. You know that this punishment is harder for me than it could ever be for you. Then you bend over and press your stitched up bloody lips on mine. 

The sadness of that moment exceeds every feeling I ever had. I taste your blood, feel the harsh twine and between it your soft skin. And then there is something salty. Are they my tears or yours? 

In the moment you pull away the guards enter. They want to take you away. Want to put you in your cell. 

“If you harm him you will regret it”, I rumble after them. 

They say they would treat you better than every other prisoner. I don’t believe a single word. But I can’t do anything against it. Father sends me away to hunt. I should walk through the nine realms. I should kill monsters. Monsters like you, he says. I despise him. Understand now why you always did. 

Hold on, my brother. I rescue you.


	2. You won’t rescue me

„Stand up“, the guard barks into my cell. They lied to you my brother. They broke their promise. 

I’m too weak to defeat myself so I do as he says. I pull myself up on shaky legs next to the wall. 

“Undress”, the guard keeps on commanding. My hands and legs are not bond anymore, but I couldn’t fight back anyway even if I wanted to. I put down my half cut clothes. 

I hate it so much to look down on me. My skin is as pale as a ghost, disgusting scars running all over my body. At some spots there are red bruises from where they keep me in place. Scabby blood and other fluids between my legs. 

I don’t know for how long I can stand this. I’m nothing without my spells. I can’t put an illusion around me. I can’t eat, can’t make fun of someone. I’m just a shadow of myself. 

The guard is a mean guy with an ugly face and some scars coursed by the war. He puts his weapon aside. He licks his lips when he sees my body. I wish to vomit. 

“Turn around.” When I don’t act immediately he grabs me roughly and pushes me into the wall. “Turn around, I said!” 

He fumbles with his trousers and pulls out his twitching cock. Hard and without any consideration he pushes into me. His grunts nearly drown my moans. 

 

“Do you like that you filthy whore?” He keeps slamming into me without mercy. I want to scream, but how could I do this with my stitched lips? 

I let it happen helplessly. Tears running down my face. Where are you my brother? Why don’t you come and rescue me? 

Like the guard has heard my thoughts he grunts: “Did your brother do the same to you? Nicely hard and filthy? I bet he liked it. What do you think? Would he like to see you like that?“ 

I try to fight back, but I’m too weak to push him away. His thrusts are getting more erratic and he finally comes deep inside me. His semen mixes up with my blood. It’s so disgusting. I wish to die. 

When he has finished he let me sink to the cold ground. “It was my pleasure”, he jokes as he gets dressed again and leaves my cell. 

I still sit there, slumped. I don’t have the strength, nor the courage, nor the hope to move. I’m shaking when I finally take the rags which were given me as clothes. I can’t stand the sight of my body any longer. 

I close my eyes. Where are you, brother? Have you forgotten about me? Was everything just a lie when you saw me for the last time? I know I’m bad. I earn the punishment. But from you? 

All the guards, all the pain - I earn them. But I don’t earn your absence. You’re hurting me more than anything else ever could. 

I don’t know if I can keep holding on. You weren’t here for another day. Pain twitches through my heart and I feel the need to call your name. But how could I? 

I start to be aware of it. You won’t rescue me.


	3. I will rescue you, brother

When I finally return from my hunting, packed with the heads of monsters, father welcomes me. 

“Thor, my son. I’m so proud of you. All the -“

I don’t let him finish his sentence. “How is he?” 

Father looks at me with nothing but misunderstanding. “I guess he’s fine.” 

“You guess?” I growl, building myself up in front of him. „How dare you?!“ 

“No Thor, how dare you?” He’s incredible calm when he says that. “How dare you speak to me like that? I may be your father, but I’m first of all your king. I’m the Allfather.” 

“And that means you’re never wrong”, I ask skeptically. “Let me see him.” 

“You’re a fool, Thor. Why do you care so much for him? A man who just brings trouble to you and changes your clear mind to fog? I had hoped you would forget about him if I send you hunting.” 

“He’s my brother!” 

“He’s not your brother! He’s a failure! I should have let him die when he was just a baby. I should have never brought him here.” 

That’s enough. I throw Mjolnir to the ground - full of rage. 

“If you think like that,” My voice is shaking of anger. “then I’m not your son either.” 

I leave the hammer on the floor and step to the guards. “Lead me to him”, I rumble. 

If my father really thinks like this I don’t want to be a part of this family anymore and I don’t want to be the heir. I will build another live. I’ll steal you, Loki and then we’ll run away - even if we have to run to the end of Hel. I will rescue you, brother.


	4. Did you rescue me?

There are steps on the floor. The door to my cell gets ripped open and a voice calls to me from far away. Calls my name. 

Everything’s dull around me. I try to open my eyes but I fail. There is no strength left in my body. Now it won’t take long and I’ll finally be dead. 

I concentrate on the voice. Do I know it? Why is it calling my name? Is it one of the guards? Why doesn’t he just do for what he had come here? 

My rags are already so torn that he won’t have to undress me. And I also couldn’t fight back - I even can’t move my body. I’m too weak. He just needs to push and pull me as he wants to have me. 

He bends over me. I can feel the heat of his body. There’s this voice again, calling my name from anywhere. Is that you, Thor? That must be Wallhall. You’re waiting for me there. Or is it the infinity of Hel I’m falling into? I don’t know. 

Strong arms grab me, pick me up. What does he do? I can’t stand by myself anymore. But there isn’t the expected hot flesh gripping my hips. There are warm hands stroking my face instead. I can hear my name again. Who are you? 

I feel as you start walking. Carrying me away. Feel the cool air on my skin. Where do you take me to? Home, finally? 

I hear a neigh - it’s as far away as the voice. Sleipnir. How could I ever forget this sound, my child? 

And then we get faster. Do you take me to eternity, my child, my beloved Sleipnir? 

A loud sound surrounds us. I want to know who you are. But how could I speak? Then I can feel how the sound pulls us away. Everything goes black. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

When I can feel again, I hear the voice. I know it. But from where? I try to open my eyes with all strength that’s left and I finally do so. 

“Thor?” I shut my hands over my mouth, frightened. Where are the seams? “Is it really you”, I ask now. My throat is rough and my voice is hoarse after such a long time. 

“Yes, my brother.” You’ve got tears in your eyes when you take me in your strong arms. 

“Am I dead?” I look at him quizzically and full of hope. “Please tell me that I’m dead, brother. Please tell me it’s not just a dream.” It sounds nearly pleading but I’m not ashamed though. 

“You’re not dead, Loki! You’re alive! And I’m here. We’re far away from everything. You’re free.“ 

A humorless laugh escapes my brittled and hurt lips. “So it’s really just a dream then.” 

“No! We’re free, Loki. You and I. No Odin, no Asgard. We’re in Heven.” 

“In Heven? Isn’t that what your human friends call this place?” 

“You don’t understand, brother. We are in Heven - the tenth realm of Yggdrasil. The Bifrost brought us here. I don’t know how, but it saved us.“ 

Suddenly I feel a soft and velvety nose on my back. 

“Sleipnir.” Still incredulous about everything that happened I stroke my son’s nostrils. 

“Are we save”, I ask Thor. I grab his hand, still weak, but not as much as when he freed me obviously. “Did you rescue me?” 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry! 
> 
> I don't know why I torture the characters I love so much so hard... 
> 
> Please be kind with me - they all survived it. ;) 
> 
> If you just had a little bit of fun I would be soooo happy, if you would leave Kudos, Bookmarks and most of all comments! <3
> 
> Kitty


End file.
